<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Lazy Saturday Afternoons” - Kenma x F!Reader by sweetcherryrambles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905107">“Lazy Saturday Afternoons” - Kenma x F!Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherryrambles/pseuds/sweetcherryrambles'>sweetcherryrambles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherryrambles/pseuds/sweetcherryrambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW/CW: fluff &amp; smut, shower sex, choking, biting; characters are aged up</p>
<p>A lazy Saturday afternoon spent in your apartment with Kenma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Lazy Saturday Afternoons” - Kenma x F!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you going to finish your apple pie?” Kenma asked you in his usual flat tone. You smiled and handed him the small plate on which stood roughly half a slice of the baked treat. He rarely asked for anything, so you were more than happy to share “Thank you” he looked up at you, the corners of his mouth curving upwards slightly.</p>
<p>“You have a bit of cream on your cheek” you reached across the table, your tongue gently brushing against his skin as you let out a giggle. He stared at you with a look that said ‘I could’ve gotten it myself’ you lightly pushed on his shoulder, still laughing “I love you, Kenma”</p>
<p>“I love you too, (y/n)” he answered as he picked up the last piece of the pie, his eyes still focused on the fork “What do you want to do now, should we play something together or do you want to take a nap? It’s still early” he gazed at you expectantly. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and you decided to stay in for the day as it was raining, the coziness of the apartment much preferred to the bustling city on days like these by both of you.</p>
<p>You got out of the chair, stretching you back and thinking about his question. It was true that you were a bit sleepy, the cold weather always having this effect on you, but you didn’t want to just lay in bed all day. You wanted to spend time with your favorite person, the man sitting in front of you “How about you teach me to play that online game you and Hinata play?” </p>
<p>“This should be fun, I’ll teach you how to beat Shoyo” he flashed you a wide smile, extending his hand to take you to the living room.</p>
<p>You laughed and gamed together for the next five hours, doing your best to quickly learn all the moves and controls combinations Kenma showed you. He was patient whenever you made a mistake, explaining everything carefully and give you tips as well as random facts about the game. You loved to see this side of him. Whenever he talked about his passions his face would light up and his voice became more energetic, making his features even prettier.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down with him on the bed in one swift motion “You smell so nice” Kenma whispered, nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck and breathing deeply to better capture your scent. A blush crept on your face at his words, only to deepen when you felt his lips start placing soft kisses on the column of your neck and your collarbone. Shifting his weight, he got on top of you, one hand reaching inside your shirt to cup your breasts, while the other was playing with the hem of your panties.</p>
<p>“I want you, (y/n)” his breath and the vibration of his voice on the delicate skin of your neck making you moan softly “I want to hear more of those cute sounds you’re making” the kisses were trailing lower as his thumb found your sensitive clit, brushing it with careful strokes.</p>
<p>“Please, I want you to touch me more” you pleaded between whimpers, your hands grabbing at the sheets. The stream of kisses reached your core, his hot mouth latching to your delicate nub, sucking and biting gently as he gathered your wetness with a finger, before pushing two knuckles inside “It feels so good” your breath was shaky, your skin felt as if it was on fire.</p>
<p>He pushed a second digit inside you, scissoring them, preparing you to take his length. You felt your orgasm approaching, your walls clenching around his fingers “I can’t let you cum just yet, love. I want to feel you clamming on my cock” his voice was lower, eyes darkened, filled with his desire for you. You nodded, spreading your legs so he could position himself between your thighs. His lips crashed on yours in a moment swallowing your moans, just as he bottomed out inside you “You feel amazing, you’re so wet for me” he panted.</p>
<p>Kenma’s thrusts were slow, but deep, pressing on your cervix with each one, stretching you deliciously. Your legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, your hips moving at the same pace, hands clutching at his hair, nails digging into his back. Your mind was clouded as you felt your climax reaching you again, heat rising through your whole body and enveloping you delightfully. Your insides grappled his cock, milking it “(Y/n), it feels so good, the way you’re pulling me even deeper inside you. I think I’m gonna cum” his moans blended with yours as you felt your core get filled with his seed, your walls painted white with his cum.</p>
<p>Your body still shaking, you felt yourself coming down from your high, his arms still wrapped around you as he held you taut to his chest “Let’s get cleaned up and we can take a nap” you whispered softly. He grunted, unwilling to move away from your warmth, his reaction making you giggle. You placed a kiss on his cheek, letting him rest for a while longer while you went to take a quick shower.</p>
<p>Not even two minutes passed after getting in when you heard him open the door and join you under the hot water “I’m not done with you yet (y/n)”. You felt his hands on your lower back, rubbing circles against your wet skin as his mouth was on your ear “I haven’t fucked you in the shower in a while and I plan to change that” he whispered, teeth grazing the delicate skin as you felt his throbbing length press on your thigh. You let out a moan, the massage of the running water on your skin amplifying the sensations on your already sensitive body.</p>
<p>“No complaints from me” you answered coyly, your hand reaching between the two of you to stroke his cock. You heard him whimper as he moved his hands on either side of your waist, growing visibly impatient “You want to put it inside me that badly?” you asked alluringly as you placed his tip at the entrance of your sopping core. Without warning, you felt him push it inside slowly and as he pressed your chest on the cold wall you let out a cry, the difference in temperature only serving to cloud your mind further.</p>
<p>“You’re taking me so well, (y/n)” his lips were hungrily sucking at your neck, his index and middle fingers moving between your legs to rub at your nub. Each stroke had you clenching your muscles, squeezing his cock as you were trying desperately to keep your body from shaking “You’re getting even tighter, I won’t be able to last long if you keep at it” he spoke before biting your shoulder, his nails digging into your waist. You were instinctively pushing your hips back to meet his thrusts as he was hitting your soft spongy spot with each of them, sending warm shivers throughout your body. </p>
<p>“So good, it feels so good, Kenma, p-please, don’t stop” you pleaded, your words slurred as he pushed you in the throes of your climax. Your moans turned to cries as you felt him pump harder into you, one hand working at your clit as the other pressed against your throat, squeezing gently as he emptied himself inside you. You were delirious, your orgasm hitting you in waves and you barely able to stand on your wobbly legs. One look at his face confirmed he was in the same shape as you, his face flustered and eyes darkened. Still shaking, you turned around, kissing him softly as you giggled “I thought we were here to clean up, not make more of a mess”</p>
<p>“You didn’t seem to mind the mess a few moments ago” he laughed, picking up your shampoo bottle and starting to tenderly wash your hair “Want to watch some anime with me after we finish the shower?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll order us some pizza then” you answered him while lathering his chest with your strawberry shower gel. You found it cute how much he loved using your bath products, but you weren’t about to tease him - you loved smelling the fruity scents on him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>